The growth and wide acceptance of credit cards have led to greater acceptance at the point of sale, increased availability of affinity and loyalty programs as well as greater convenience and security in making large payments. A credit card transaction typically involves a financial institution issuing a credit card to a consumer where the financial institution lends an amount of funds to the consumer and reduces the consumer's pre-set credit limit by the amount. Interchange is the fee paid by merchants to issuers of the cards. Bankcard interchange fees are calculated by combining a percent of the total sales amount with a fixed fee per transaction. They are collected by the merchant's acquiring banks, and then forwarded to the card issuer's Visa™ or MasterCard™ settlement account. The merchant pays a discount fee of generally 1.5-2%, which includes the interchange fee. The discount fee covers the processing costs from the merchant acquirer and the fee from the bankcard association (Visa™ or MasterCard™). Merchants pay an amount of a basis point spread over the interchange fee for processing services.
Cardholders generally refer to consumers and businesses that have accounts with issuers. Issuers solicit credit card accounts, extend credit, stimulate activity and usage, perform customer service, collect payments, and manage cardholder risk. Merchants may be any business, not-for-profit or government organization engaged in exchanging value via credit cards. Credit sales are settled to a merchant's demand deposit account (DDA) that the merchant has with a commercial bank, also referred to as the merchant bank. Acquirers purchase credit sales from merchants and forward the balances to issuers. In order to do this, an authorization process obtains, transports and routes data to enable authorization and electronic settlement between/among issuers, acquirers, and the bank where the merchant maintains an account to receive cash credit card receipts.
Card associations set the operating rules and enforce them with various constituents in the industry. They also act as a common utility and operate the communications network, the switching and routing function, and certain back-up and stand-in functions, such as authorizations. Card associations are also significantly engaged in globally developing and maintaining brand equity and card acceptance. Almost any function can be out-sourced to third party providers. Usually but not in all cases, the decisioning criteria may be set by an industry client entity and an outsourcer may act as an agent performing functions in accordance with contractual specifications set by the client entity. Such functions may include credit granting; application processing; plastics issuing; accounts receivable processing (e.g., applying entries, computing balances and interest, etc.); statement rendition and mailing; payment processing; authorization processing, switching, and routing; risk management algorithms application scoring, behavioral scoring, fraud controls; selling merchants; purchasing credit card sales; settlement processing; customer service; and collections, both pre and post write-off.
Discount income is earned from credit sales purchased from retailers. The discount is intended to cover the transaction cost, the cost of financing receivables and as compensation for presenting a merchant with a customer who is credit-worthy and eligible to make a purchase with credit. The actual discount charged to the merchant may result from negotiations with the acquirer. The acquirer considers profitability factors, such as business volume, fraud rates, average ticket size, etc. when an offer is made. Generally, an acquirer may have two known pricing components—fees paid to the associations and interchange fee paid to the issuer—and the residual which covers the acquirer's operating expense and profit. The interchange rate may be set by the card association. In practice, interchange varies by type of card generally these are general purpose credit cards (GPCC), non-revolving cards, and procurement cards. While rates may vary from card to card, the model is substantially similar. Discount income may be typically split three ways: the acquirer retains a portion; a small portion is paid to the card association for services; and a portion, referred to as “interchange” is forwarded to the card issuer.
Merchants generally make a certain margin on the goods and services sold. Full service merchants may have mark-ups of 50% and some discounters may have a mark-up of 27% margin. Credit card transactions are actually the purchase transaction where the discount rates and/or interchange fees may be applied. A discount rate is applied to the credit sale, advancing the net amount after subtracting the discount from the gross sale in accordance with the contract through the acquirer. The discount rate for a GPCC is negotiated between the acquirer and the merchant. For example, a typical GPCC discount rate may be 250 basis points or 2.5%. From the discount rate, the Merchant Processor pays an interchange fee to a Credit Card Issuer, an assessment fee to a Card Association, and the residual is provided to cover the acquirer's operating expense and profit.
Interchange fees may include fees paid by a Merchant via Merchant Acquirer to a credit card issuer, such as Card Issuing Bank, for transactions that are processed through interchange. Interchange may represent a clearing and settlement system where data is exchanged between a Card Association and a Card Issuing Bank. Interchange fees may be set to compensate for risk and operating expenses involved in processing a transaction. Interchange fees vary depending on the type of card presented, how it is processed, the type of merchant accepting the credit card and/or other criteria.
A basic credit card transaction starts with the purchase of a good or service at a merchant with a credit card, which is swiped at a point of sale terminal and the transaction value is entered. The transaction is processed through a card association to the bank that issued the card. Assuming there are funds available under the consumer's credit limit, an authorization is routed back to the merchant through the same network. The approval is routed back to the merchant and the consumer signs the receipt.
Another type of credit card is a retail store credit card, which are credit cards generally issued by retail stores. These cards carry the name or logo of the issuing retail store and typically can only be used at the store that issued the card. Private label programs offer store cards by a third-party entity on behalf of the retailer. Much of the cost of the program comes from the merchant discount, while other fees are derived from the processing of statements and cardholder accounts. Generally, retailers who offer private label benefits also offer financing plans. Typically, larger merchants are able to commit to the one-to-one relationships with financing providers. These merchants can also commit to the required infrastructure, training and financial obligations for the ability to offer the variety of financing plans to customers. However, smaller merchants are unable to offer competing financing plans and/or other benefits due to the lack of funds, infrastructure and other resources.
In view of the foregoing, it would be desirable to provide a method and system for variable settlement with merchants and providers which overcomes the above-described inadequacies and shortcomings.